Battle for Esteri: The chosen ones reborn
by AnimeLover in heaven
Summary: In a world ruled by the Darkness, The King decide when you live and when you die. Can eighty-eight teenagers save planet Earth before it's too late? Becoming warriors of legends comes with a price. Sadly, they had no choice. Can the light win? There is only one way to find out! Collaboration with A Human Girl. (OC competition in chapter 2)
1. Chapter 1

**Human: NEW FANFIC, BIT-**  
** Kai: No.**  
** Human: You're no fun… *pouts***  
** Queen: Anyway… who's gonna do the disclaimer?**  
** Queen and Human: Not me!**  
** Kai: (beep!) you.**  
** Queen: Why are you suddenly censoring everything?**  
** Human: For sh(beep!)s and giggles. (insert troll face here)**  
** Kai: *points at Queen and Human* The idiots only own their OCs, not beyblade or BMF. … Thank god for that…**  
** Queen and Human: We prefer bakas!**  
** Kai: *facepalms***  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Chapter 0: prologue

For as long as I can remember, they're always been light in humans heart. But then, darkness came. We don't know how it happened, it just did.  
The sins were relised from the pandora box, the wars had started and the crops dried. Jealousy, hate and hypocrisy were around the neighboors. The equality didn't exist anymore. The stronger people became royalty and high society, the weaker were left to die. The darkness became powerful and controled everyone who had it in their heart. After that, the angels flew from heart, too scared of the demons. The people who still had light in them succombed to the darkness because they feared death. Death. Scary word, isn't it? Thiefs and murderers killed without guilt. The paranoia was with everyone. The world was now known as Chaos. The Chaos army were sent around the globe to destroy the only hope of the human race. The princess of Esteri, protected by the eighty-eight chosen ones of the eighty-eight constellations in the sky. This feared and respected warriors were always near the princess, But who she is, were she is and if she's still alive were questions soon to be forgoten. No one believed that a mere teenaged girl would save them from the Chaos. No one but the king of the Chaos army himself. Yami, the lord of darkness, feared that she would ruin his plans. So he installed his thrown in Esteri, the once beautiful country was in ruins and the only ones who lived there were the king, his slaves and the Hunters, the most powerful soldiers of the Chaos army, destined to fight the chosens ones in a battle for Earth.

But who will succeed? There is only one way to find out, and it's to follow the footsteps of normal teenagers and children, who by fearsome training and will of vengeance, will become Warriors Of Hope, risking there life to protect their princess and save the world.

...  
" Madoka...Wake up"  
"Uh?"  
"...Still reading those silly stories, Madoka-chan?"  
"Hikaru-chan, I tough you didn't like this library?"  
" Well were am I supposed to look for you? You're always stuck in this place. And yes, all those romantic love stories make me sick. Not my fault  
they're nothing but junk in this place."  
"Romantic stories are not 'junk' as you delicately put it."  
"Yes it is, do you really believe in Prince Charming? That's pathetic, Madoka. Boys are not like that. Believe me, I tried everything to seduce him.  
But no, this jerk prefer to spare with his so-called friends.

Madoka didn't respond to that. She knew that her friend is right. Hikaru may seem tough and mean with her bitchy attitude, but she's also  
sensitive and is not afraid to cry.

"...Do you think that the legend is true? Hikaru, maybe this princess is real. Maybe she will save us from Chaos. Maybe-"  
"Stop dreaming Madoka! 'She' doesn't exist. People invented this 'Princess' to let us helpless peasent think that we have hope left."  
"Hikaru..."  
" Seriously Doka, burn this book. It's not healthy for you to read that nonsence."  
"But Hikaru..."  
"Madoka, please?"  
"...Alright."

She knew that it was a lie. She felt terrible to lie to her friend, but how could she? This book was the only thing left from her real family.  
Madoka was adopted from the orphanage by Mayu and Takao Amano. She really loved her adoptive parents, but she wanted to know who  
were her birth genitor. She always imagined that her parents were the protectors of the 'Princess'.

"Madoka?"  
" Yes?"  
"Your staring at your front door for five minute now. You sure you're alright?"  
The walk was shorter that she imagined. Okay,well she didn't live too far from the library, but it took nonless ten minutes of walking to arrive  
at her house. She better reply fast, because Hikaru looked at her suspiciously.  
"oh! I was thinking about the meal we're going to have tonight! hehe..."

At hikaru's dubvious stare, she laughed nervously.

"Oh well, good bye Hikaru."  
"...Good bye"

After saying they're good byes, both left.

...

?'s POV

A voice echoed through the black abyss, calling softly to me... the same way it always did…  
I know this place. This cliff… it's where the maiden cloaked in shadows takes me every night…  
I should probably start from the beginning… well, for starters, this is a dream.  
Every night, when I fall asleep, I see a woman with fair skin and blood red lips.  
She's always wearing a black cloak, masking her.  
I want to know who she is, what she represents, so I follow her when she turns away.  
She walks slowly so I catch up to her easily, but every time I pull away the cloak from her face, everything fades to black.  
The next thing I know I'm standing on the edge of a cliff, looking down at a black abyss, and listening to that voice… but something's different this time…  
It usually just calls my name, and then I wake up.  
But this time… it sang an ominous, eerie lullaby.  
"Little puppet on a string,  
Marvel at the way it sings.  
Eighty-eight children of the moon,  
You will meet the odd one out soon.  
All alone singing in the dark,  
Led astray by the winds of doubt.  
Come with me and watch it sing,  
God's little puppet on a string."  
I wish I knew what it meant… who are 'the children of the moon'? And who's 'God's little puppet on a string'?  
I didn't have much time to wonder about the answers to the questions buzzing around my head because I was once again enveloped in darkness.  
This time, I found myself standing on the edge of a forest clearing.  
Animals gathered around it but none entered.  
At the center was a girl with… fox ears and a tail? Strange… but then again, this is a dream.  
The ears and tail might be 'abnormal', but what caught my attention were the metallic strings tied to her limbs.  
All of a sudden music started playing quietly and the strings started moving, making the girl dance and… sing.  
"Little puppet on a string,  
Marvel at the way I sing.  
Eighty-eight children of the moon,  
You will meet the odd one out soon.  
All alone singing in the dark,  
Led astray by the winds of doubt.  
Come to the clearing and watch me sing,  
God's little puppet on a string."  
It was that song, except this time the lyrics said 'I' and 'me' instead of 'it'.

NORMAL P.O.V

Yue sat up in bed, startled.  
As soon as the fox girl from her dream finished singing, the whole clearing was engulfed in flames.  
It felt so… real… she thought.  
It was about five in the morning and the teenaged country girl was fully awake so she decided to get an early start on her chores.  
The first thing she had to do was check on her horse, Diamond.  
Yue walked outside through the back door, heading to the stables.  
She happily accepted the cold embrace of the night's air.  
Unfortunately, in moments she was hit with a familiar wave of heat, knocking her to the ground.  
She quickly turned round, only to see…  
"No…" she whispered.  
… Her house burst into flames, her parents still inside.  
Yue's eye's widened in shock, the realization her parents were probably dead hitting her like meteor.  
"No!" she screamed, getting up, intending to run inside, still holding on to hope… no. that wasn't hope. It was an impossible wish.  
A hand grabbed her by the arm and span her around before she could get too close to the fire.  
"You idiot, what are you doing?!" demanded the pink haired girl she was now facing, slapping Yue, "We've got to help anyone who has a chance of escaping!"  
The pain snapped Yue back to her senses.  
"Right" she mumbled, now realizing her's wasn't the only house to spontaneously combust.  
The pinked haired girl – who Yue recognized as Lera, one of the village girls – ran off to help anyone she could, just like a lot of the villagers were doing.  
Yue ran to the stables as fast as she could, mounted Diamond – she'll be faster riding a horse – and rode into the streets of the burning settlement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Dun, dun, dun!**  
** Human: CLIFF HANGER, BIT-**  
** Kai: No.**  
** Human: **  
** Queen: It's ok. *pets Human on the head***  
** Kai: And now you're a dog…**  
** Human: An inu! **  
** Kai: Stop saying random things in Japanese!**  
** Queen and Human: NEVAAAAAAAR!**  
** Kai: *facepalms***  
** Queen and Human: Review!**  
** Human: Or else! O^O**  
** Kai: Idiot…**  
** Human: It's baka! Baka-san to you!**  
** Kai: *facepalms***


	2. Chapter 2

**Human: We're back, bit-**  
** Kai: Do the world a favor and shut up.**  
** Human: NEVAAAAAAAR!**  
** Kai: … You've been hanging out with Akachi again, haven't you?**  
** Kai and Human: *start arguing***  
** Queen: *sweatdrops* We only own our OCs.**  
** Human: Hey, Queen! Can I have a lighter or a match?**  
** Queen: Why?**  
** Human: Cuz I stuffed Kai into a barrel and want to burn it.**  
** Queen: *sweatdrops***  
** Human: *emptying a box in search of a lighter/match* I got inspired by the evillious chronicles and this chapter was the result.**  
** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
Chapter 1: aftermath

Madoka' P.O.V

Fear, panic and blood. That's the first thing that Madoka had noticed after watching her house combust into flammes. Strangely enough, it didn't really affect her. She felt numb. Her parents are long dead and she's not affected in the slightest. It's like deep down she knew that it would arrive sooner or later. A brief vision came flashing trough her eyes  
"Your time had come, princess. The warriors of hope had been chosen. It is now your destiny to help this world see light. Good luck,Esteri!"  
Before falling into slumber, she vaguely saw someone caught her. It's seemed it was Ryo, the dad of one of the village kids, Ginga. From the look on his face, he saw the vision too. Slowly her sight became blurry, her eyes closed and she falled into unconsciences

YUE'S P.O.V  
It's that dream again.  
I'm standing at the clearing, but this time the woman in the cloak was standing in front of me.  
"Lust, the flower, gluttony, the seed, vanity, the stone, envy, the spring, sloth, the wind, greed, the soil, and wrath, the forest" she said in a monotonous voice.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Those are the original vessels of sin, though I'm positive they've changed over the centuries"  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because you'll soon meet someone who wants to collect them all and destroy them"  
"Isn't the destruction of those seven horrors something we all want?"  
"No. The sins are very hard to destroy, but easy to restrain… that is if you have the right tools and the willingness to sacrifice something – or someone – precious to you…" she pulled the cloth from her head, revealing long brown hair and weary emerald eyes. "Please, come to the forest of the green witch, where it all began, and where it'll all end" she looked like she was about to cry. "By the way, my name is Hana. Please protect what you care about wholeheartedly, don't hesitate… or make the mistakes I have…"  
Before I could ask any more questions, I slowly faded back into consciousness.  
NORMAL P.O.V  
Yue rubbed her eyes, trying to brush off the after-sleep drowsiness.  
Looking around, she could see various people sleeping around her, but what caught her attention was where they were… they were in the burnt ruins of the village.  
"So it wasn't part of the dream…" she sighed and got up, stretching and brushing herself off; sleeping on the ground really did a number on her back.  
It was still dark and no one woke up yet so she decided to take a look around; see if she could find anything interesting and process everything that happened yesterday.  
After the fire, the adults told them about the princess – Madoka – and the eighty-eight chosen ones.  
Yue just happens to be the chosen one of the Cygnus, the swan.  
"At least now I know what the chosen ones are…" whispered the country girl, kicking some ash out of her way. "But which one's the 'odd one out', and who exactly is that Hana person…" a soft tune silently wrapped itself around her brain, much like a snake. "Little puppet on a string,  
Marvel at the way it sings.  
Eighty-eight children of the moon,  
You will meet the odd one out soon.  
All alone singing in the dark,  
Led astray by the winds of doubt.  
Come with me and watch it sing,  
God's little puppet on a string."  
She didn't even realize she'd been singing it.  
'Lust, the flower, gluttony, the seed, vanity, the stone, envy, the spring, sloth, the wind, greed, the soil, and wrath, the forest' whispered a weary voice in her head. Hana's voice.  
She wasn't sure what it meant, but she wanted to find out.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Dun, dun, dun!**  
** Human: *humming along to chrono story (which was randomly playing) while emptying more boxes in search of a lighter/match***  
** Queen: … don't you think we should let Kai out of the barrel? **  
** Human: Not 'till we burn it!**  
** Queen: … that makes no sense… I like it! :D**  
** Human: :D**  
** Kai: *in the barrel* Let me out. Now. +-_-**  
** Human: NEVAAAAAAAR!**  
** Queen: We'll let you out if we get reviews. n.n**  
** Kai: *turns to reader* Review. Or else.**  
** Human: Or else what? I burn you alive?**  
** Queen: Yeah, pretty much.**  
** Human: … I'm not complaining.**  
** Kai: Damn you…**

**PS: Hey guys! Me and Human are hosting a OC challenge!**

**The rules are simple. We don't wan't any Mary Sue. Your character isn't supposed to be perfect, okay? Oh and, we'll choose the owns that we think that would suit the story better. So you can send as many OC's as you wan't. But if your submitting your character in a review, please one OC per review. Also, please try to make some Males.I know that mostly of writers prefer Females, but for the sake of the plot, we need boys!**

**And for last, please no crushing on characters. Your OC won't have time to fall in 'll say the names of the chosen OC's when they will appear in the story. That way, We'll know that your reading this story for your pleasure and not because your OC is in it.**

**Please try to understand.**

**OC Profile:**

**Name: **

**Age: (need to be 16 or higher)**

**Sin: (greed, sloth, vanity, gluttney, lust, wrath and envy) :**

**Personality:**

**Appearence: (bring the cool details. If you remember, this story is in medieval settings, so no jeans and sneakers and anything of the sort.)**

**No back grounds! We will do that personally. Thank you**

**Q&H**


End file.
